


Not What It Seems

by Barelynfuctioningsociopath



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barelynfuctioningsociopath/pseuds/Barelynfuctioningsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The B.A.U is in Sioux falls attempting to solve a case like they've never seen before. Strange people from everyday walks of life around being murdered and left with wing marks scorched beneath their bodies. Utterly without leads, they are forced to accept help from some strangely unprofessional private detectives. It becomes obvious Sam, Dean and Cas are not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

Note: This is my very first fic and I wasn't sure how to go about it! I hope to have more up soon! I apologize for any errors in advance!

"Reid!" Lukewarm coffee splashes over the rim of the crappy Styrofoam cup as I jerk awake, amazed to find I had been sleeping standing up.

"What Morgan" I asked sleepily, attempting to rub the exhaustion out of my eyes.

"You fell asleep standing up Pretty Boy" I winced at the unspoken 'again' in his tone. So what I hadn't been sleeping much lately? None of us had. Not on this case.

"Did I snore?" The tense mood in the air dissolved a little as Morgan relaxed, leaning against the cream colored counter.

"Not much" He winked, standing back up to reach around for the coffee pot.

"I wouldn't, that's been sitting there since last night" Morgan winced, setting the ancient pot back onto the counter.

"Why is police station coffee such crap?" The snort that escaped my lips was not very gentleman like, a product of the lack of sleep I hope. "Kid, did you just snort?" I shoved my shoulder into his, rolling my eyes and sloshing even more of the crappy coffee onto my hand.

I saw Morgan freeze, staring into the doorway. I turned around slowly, attempting to re-gain some comportment.

"Having fun?" Hotch did not look pleased. I can't imagine he would be after almost a week away from Jack. "They found another body, same M.O and more or the marks. We're headed out to the crime scene now." He turned on his heel and I saw him head for the glass doors of the tiny Souix Falls police station.

"Another one? That's four in four days, this guy just doesn't rest." Morgan sounded as disgusted as I felt. We had been finding these bodies in random abandoned store fronts for the last week, all in normal everyday clothing, face up, giant wings scorched into the ground beneath them. They weren't particularly gory, but there was something unmistakably disturbing about each crime scene, as if some horrible evil had marred the earth. Neither of us were eager to see an another.

"Lets hope he messed up this time." Morgan glanced at me, doubt obvious in his brown eyes.

"If only"

As we head out into the main room of the station, I glance at the numerous files strewn over multiple tables a shiver running down my spine. What is it about this case?


End file.
